


Star Crossed Lovers

by nightshade_19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, First Date, M/M, Sad, planetarium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_19/pseuds/nightshade_19
Summary: Oikawa is renowned on campus for his brief flings whenever he and Iwaizumi fight.Yamaguchi has been crushing on him for a long time.It just so happens that Yamaguchi managed to get a date, even though he knows there probably won't be a second one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2017, for tsukishinakei.
> 
> Cheesy title, I know, but I'm never good at coming up with titles :P  
> This idea was in my head for ages before I finally managed to get it down on paper in spits and spats, so I'm not sure how well it turned out. I hope you all enjoy it, as well as tsukishinakei! I hope it's at least something along the lines of what you wanted hehe
> 
> nightshade

               Yamaguchi waited patiently outside the large building, playing with a loose thread coming from his scarf. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been waiting in the brisk evening air, but it surely hadn’t been too long. Taking another look at his wristwatch, he sighed, watching his breath fog in front of him. It was only twenty past, Oikawa had told him to be there at half past six, he was just early. He hadn’t been able to help himself. When Oikawa had asked him, _him_ of all people, to go out with him on the weekend he could hardly believe it. Nor could anyone else for that matter, judging by the looks he’d gotten from some of the other students.

               Oikawa was a well known flirt. His smooth talking and his looks would have been enough, but apparently not judging by the fact that his gift had ended up being to charm. All it took was a wink and maybe a small smile and most people couldn’t help but find themselves putty in his hands. Although a particularly powerful gift to be sure, he didn’t seem to use it do to much more than flirt or maybe get the occasional free coffee from a blushing barista. To his annoyance, and most others amusement, Oikawa’s boyfriend Iwaizumi seemed one of the few immune to his charms. It was perhaps because of that that the two fought frequently, maybe Oikawa was too used to getting his way with people. During these spats Oikawa would often find some new person to shower his affections on, typically while still looking in Iwaizumi’s direction to see if he was provoking a response. Such flings typically lasted no more than a week before Oikawa caved and apologised to Iwaizumi, begging to be taken back – which he always was. And so it had been Friday morning the two had walked in to class, Oikawa all snooty and theatrical, Iwaizumi looking a little more irritable than usual. And by Friday afternoon Oikawa had asked Yamaguchi out in front of everyone, including Iwaizumi of course. So he had said yes.

               Yamaguchi smiled to himself a little as he remembered, looking around for somewhere to sit before eventually just sweeping some snow off the stone steps and grimacing at the coldness that started seeping through his pants once he’d sat down. Tsukishima had been almost angry, almost. Although Yamaguchi was pretty sure that he’d just been worried. Tsukishima was one of the few people he talked to regularly, with the same being true for Tsukishima. They would sit next to each other in lectures and study together, even deciding to share a flat at the start of last year. It was the reason that Tsukishima was the only one who knew that he’d had a crush on Oikawa seemingly forever.

               When he’d first come clean to Tsukishima about his infatuation with Oikawa, Tsukishima was convinced that Oikawa had just charmed him or something. It was one of the few times he’d seen Tsukishima use his power, because he so detested doing it. He could, with skin contact, read the thoughts of another, although it wasn’t always foolproof. It also wasn’t always pleasant according to Tsukishima. The few times he’d talked about it to Yamaguchi he’d explained that he didn’t just get what he wanted to know, he got every little dark or shameful thought the target had. He was always so bitter for days after using it that Yamaguchi figured it best not to ask more.

               Tsukishima seemed to be thankful for that, and perhaps his own negative experience with his gift was what had kept him from asking what Yamaguchi’s was. It wasn’t impossible to not have one, but in most cases they just weren’t particularly apparent and went undiscovered until later in life. Most weren’t as flashy as Oikawa’s or Tsukishima’s. Most were relatively useless most of the time, just little quirks people had – like the orange haired boy on the volleyball team who could glow, or that business major who could talk to owls. He hadn’t told anyone what his gift was, even his parents. Whenever people asked he would just say that he wasn’t sure yet. He was pretty sure Tsukishima knew that that was a lie, but he’d never pressed him on it. In fact, funnily enough, it was only because of Tsukishima that he’d even figured out what his gift was.

               A cheerful cry broke him out of his reverie. Looking around, he saw a single figure approaching, bundled up in a coat like himself. Although rather then looking like a lump of thick fabric like himself, somehow Oikawa managed to cut a striking figure even in three layers of clothing. Yamaguchi scrambled on to his feet, patting his rear self consciously to check there was no wet patch from the stairs. Suddenly Oikawa was next to him, saying hello and flashing a bright smile. Yamaguchi blushed, caught off guard, and mumbled a shy hello back.

               “I was half worried you wouldn’t show, glad you came,” Oikawa said, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

               “O-of course,” Yamaguchi stammered, still a little nervous. He’d actually spoke with Oikawa a few times in the past, typically coincidences like the time he’d been carrying test papers for a professor and had run into him in the hallway. Once he’d even ‘dropped’ his pen in front of Oikawa, prompting him to pick it up and hand it back. To his embarrassment Tsukishima had noticed that little ploy and not stopped teasing him over it for a fortnight. But even with those past encounters, Yamaguchi still felt his cheeks burn under Oikawa’s undivided attention.

               “You know what I can do right?” Oikawa asked suggestively with a wink, presumably referring to his gift – at least Yamaguchi hoped that was what he was referring to. Nodding in reply, not quite trusting his voice to work properly, Oikawa laughed lightly, “Haha, you’re brave for coming then. Not afraid I’ll work my magic on you?” Oikawa leaned in a little closer, Yamaguchi suddenly remembering there was a building behind him as he moved to step back, “Or maybe I already have?”

               Pulling back with a mischievous grin, Oikawa grabbed Yamaguchi by the wrist, rushing past him and half pulling him up the stairs. “Come on, we don’t want to miss the show,” Oikawa smiled, eager to head in. Pulling open the old looking doors with a solid tug, he stepped back to let Yamaguchi go in first. Having sat outside the building for a while beforehand, Yamaguchi was pretty sure the place was relatively deserted. At the very least no one had gone in or out of the big building, and it was sat on the far side of campus, so no one was really wandering around outside, especially in the cold snow.

               Entering the brightly lit interior, Oikawa pulled the door closed behind them with a soft thud that echoed slightly down the tiled corridor. There was a vacant reception area by the looks of it, and corridors either side that maybe led to offices or labs, he wasn’t quite sure. The bright lights and the clean decor certainly made the inside look a lot more modern than the outside suggested.

               “Have you ever been here before?” Oikawa asked, pulling off his heavy outer coat. Underneath he was wearing a dark blue sweater vest over a white shirt, which along with his tight jeans made for a very attractive look. Feeling more than a little inadequate next to Oikawa, Yamaguchi shook his head as he hesitantly shrugged off his own coat, his own wool jumper stretching as he pulled his sleeves down over his hands. “This is one of my favourite places on campus,” Oikawa explained, eyes sparkling a little before sharpening, “Iwaizumi never wants to come with me though – but now I can come with you!” With a wink, Oikawa began pulling Yamaguchi by the wrist again, coat draped over his forearm neatly as he confidently made his way down the corridor, clearly familiar with the place.

               Yamaguchi winced a little at Oikawa’s mention of Iwaizumi from before, trying to suppress it. He knew why people would sometimes stand Oikawa up and it had nothing to do with his gift. It was because everyone knew Oikawa’s little flings would last a week at most before he went back to Iwaizumi. Early on a few hopefuls had tried to earn his love, but it quickly became apparent that Oikawa’s true feelings weren’t going to change any time soon. Some people were okay with just having a good time for a few days, but a lot more weren’t. Yamaguchi remembered happening to see that once, Oikawa waiting for someone at a park, clearly having been waiting for a while. He’d wanted to go up and speak to him then, but he hadn’t been able to build up the nerve.

               Reaching a large set of double doors, Oikawa pushed them open, leading Yamaguchi into a dim room, lit only by faint strips of light along the walkway in the floor and a soft glow from above. Looking up, Yamaguchi’s eyes adjusted to make out the constellations and galaxies projected on the ceiling of the planetarium. After standing there and gazing up at the roof for a few moments, Yamaguchi looked towards Oikawa, who’s grip on his wrist had loosened a little. He was looking up at the stars too, pa,e skin faintly illuminated by the faux starlight, eyes sparkling in wonder at display above, mouth stretched into a childlike grin. It seemed he was still entranced by the sight despite seemingly being a frequent patron.

               “Isn’t it beautiful?” Oikawa asked, finally breaking his gaze at the roof to turn to Yamaguchi. He smiled broadly, but with a twinge of doubt, as if he were worried that Yamaguchi might have been disappointed by the surprise.

               “Y-yes,” Yamaguchi responded, trying to steady his voice under Oikawa’s eager gaze, feeling light bubbling up inside him as he saw his response encourage Oikawa even more, “I’ve always liked the stars,”

               “Really! Me too,” Oikawa exclaimed, letting go of Yamaguchi and beckoning him to follow as he made his way to sit in one of the vacant seats that filled the large room, “I love learning about them – I even took an astronomy class last year,”

               “I uh, I know,” Yamaguchi mumbled in embarrassment, following Oikawa into the rows of seats. Sensing more than seeing Oikawa’s confusion, he clarified, “Um, I was in that class too... I had to learn about stars and all that anyway,”

               “Really? Are you an astronomy major or something?!” Oikawa asked, almost standing up out of the chair he’d just sat down into, a mixture of excitement and envy in his voice.

               “No, nothing like that!” Yamaguchi corrected him, sitting down next to him cautiously , “I’m just a boring accounting student, it was just an elective.” Oikawa deflated a little in disappointment, but quickly recovered.

               “Ahh, I love the stars,” Oikawa sighed wistfully, head leaning back against the chair as he gazed up at the stars slowly drifting across the roof, “I wish I could study astronomy, but it was only an elective for me too,” Yamaguchi was too busy looking at Oikawa’s relaxed face to notice his hand snaking up to join his. The long, slender fingers suddenly entwined themselves with his own, Oikawa looking to Yamaguchi with a little twinge of concern when he jolted back a little. “If you don’t want-“ Oikawa started to apologise, beginning to untangle his hand.

               “N-no, it’s fine!” Yamaguchi yelped, just having been taken unawares. Oikawa’s face softened as he took hold of Yamaguchi’s hand again, Yamaguchi squeezing back. Oikawa’s hand felt so much larger than his, even though he was sure they were about the same size. The dexterous fingers traced over his skin lightly, before they suddenly tensed.

               “Wait, aren’t you friends with the creepy glasses guy? Can you-?” Oikawa suddenly began to ask.

               “No, no,” Yamaguchi reassured him, guessing his concern, “I can’t read your mind or anything, that’s just Tsukki’s gift,”

               “Okay,” Oikawa relaxed again, resuming hand holding. He was now looking entirely at Yamaguchi, the stars ignored for now, “I just remember him cornering me once and trying to get me,” he recounted, starting to sound offended, “Afterwards he was looking all disgusted at me! As if I was the one who just read his mind uninvited!”

               “Ah, sorry about that,” Yamaguchi apologised, wincing at the retelling. Tsukishima had never told him he’d hadn’t even asked first.

               “Well, you’re not responsible for whatever he does,” Oikawa acknowledged, not wanting Yamaguchi to feel guilty for it.

               “Yeah, but... he kind of did it because of something I said about you, so, sorry anyway,” Yamaguchi laughed nervously, worried that this was probably one of the only things Oikawa knew him for.

               “Really?” Oikawa asked, sounding a lot more curious than Yamaguchi had expected, “You were talking to him about me? I wonder what you said?” He winked suggestively at Yamaguchi, making him blush, only to blush even harder when he realised how transparent that probably was and now Oikawa knew he had a crush on him. Thankfully when he reopened his eyes, Oikawa wasn’t looking at him although Yamaguchi couldn’t help but notice the small smile on his face. It was quickly replaced though by a confused look, followed by Oikawa suddenly yanking the hand he was holding into the air and scrutinising it.

               “Look!” Oikawa exclaimed, pointing to the back of Yamaguchi’s hand, “Look, your freckles! They form the Pegasus constellation – that’s so cool!” Oikawa kept the hand up in the air, held in the direction of where the matching constellation was projected on the dome above. Yamaguchi laughed nervously, gently trying to tug his hand back towards himself.

               “R-really? I guess, maybe they kind of...” Yamaguchi mumbled, trying meekly to pull his arm back down, embarrassed by Oikawa’s scrutiny of his skin. Unfortunately for him, in doing so he somehow managed to roll his sleeve down to just above his elbow, exposing more of his skin and causing more exclamations from Oikawa.

               “And there’s Cygnus! And Aquarius! And... um, the fish one!” Oikawa became more excited as he pushed down Yamaguchi’s sleeve earnestly, eager to confirm this seemingly incredible coincidence. It was only when he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, using the lit up screen to illuminate the arm more in the dim theatre that he finally noticed. “It-it’s moving!” Oikawa yelped, looking up to meet Yamaguchi’s terrified gaze peeking out between the fingers of his other hand. Yamaguchi just nodded hesitantly, to confirm that Oikawa was indeed not seeing things in the dark but that his freckles did indeed move. “Wha- Why? How?” Oikawa spluttered, seeming undeterred by the bizarreness of it and instead eager to learn more. Yamaguchi didn’t know what to do, he always tried to hide his freckles from people – only his family and Tsukishima knew they moved, and only Tsukishima knew they mirrored the stars. Not quite sure how to explain himself to Oikawa’s demanding eyes, he just pointed with his free hand to the corresponding point on the roof plotting out the movement of Venus across the night sky.

               “V-Venus comes out around dawn and dusk...” Yamaguchi managed to stutter lamely, trying to force out a sheepish laugh but only managing a pathetic gasp. Oikawa’s eyes just kept widening the more he thought about it, to the point that Yamaguchi was worried that they might almost fall out of his head. He just hid behind his one free hand, wanting Oikawa to stop staring at him like that. It was too much, he wasn’t used to it. How could Oikawa be staring so much at him, it should be the other way around. He wasn’t special, he was just lucky enough to have been in the right place at the right time when Oikawa wanted someone to waste time with.

               “It’s your gift right?” Oikawa’s voice pierced through the growing fog around Yamaguchi’s rambling mind, “It’s so cool, you’re like a living star map! I wish mine was something cool like yours-“

               “No it’s not, it’s weird!” Yamaguchi yelped, shocking himself with how close to tears he was, “Y-you’re the cool one, I-I’m just weird and uncool, and you should’ve come with someone like you-“ Yamaguchi found his panicked ramblings cut off by something pushing against him. Soft lips pressed hard against his own, a hand gently grazing over his face. Opening his clenched eyes, he managed to make out Oikawa’s face through the bleary tears. A sob threatened to hiccup out as he started feeling worse. This wasn’t supposed to be, Oikawa wasn’t meant to do these kinds of things with him. At most this was a passing fling for Oikawa. He’d be back with Iwaizumi again by Monday morning no doubt, and he’d forget all about him. But Yamaguchi knew he’d never be able to forget this.

               Clenching his eyes shut again, he pushed forward, returning the kiss with as much force as it was being delivered, feeling a tear or two trickle down his face. Oikawa’s fingers brushed away the tears as he pulled back and smiled calmly at the teary boy,

               “You’re getting tears all over the Milky Way,” Oikawa teased lightly, rubbing the pad of his thumb gently over some of the freckles densely clustered under his eyes. Yamaguchi tried to laugh, but all that came out was an embarrassing string of hiccups, which just made Oikawa laugh, which made Yamaguchi hiccup-laugh even more. “And you’re gift is definitely cool, far cooler than mine. All mine does is make people distrustful of me,” Oikawa commented, turning away to laugh sadly, “I’d rather have a beautiful gift like yours,”

               “Maybe every gift seems ugly to the owner,” Yamaguchi mused, briefly pondering the way Oikawa and himself were the only ones who saw the downsides to their own gifts, Tsukishima too, maybe everyone secretly hated them.

               “How could your’s be ugly? It’s got to be the coolest gift I’ve ever heard of,” Oikawa persisted. Yamaguchi just smiled painfully, letting it go and allowing Oikawa to keep talking. They talked for a while afterwards, Oikawa quickly losing interest in the display projected above them in favour of trying to find the constellations he knew on Yamaguchi instead. There were quite a few that he didn’t find. Not because they weren’t there, but because Yamaguchi was able to stay adamant about keeping his clothes on. Although as they walked out of the auditorium together, hands loosely interlocked, he vaguely let himself wonder what might have happened if he hadn’t been so adamant.

               Lost in the unusually salacious line of thought, Yamaguchi was snapped out of it by the sudden bite of the cold night air. Oikawa offered to walk him home, but Yamaguchi insisted it was fine, and that a friend was going to pick him up. Reluctantly Oikawa walked off under the street lamps that were now brightly shining onto the snowy paths, waving farewell.

               Timidly returning the wave, Yamaguchi felt his heart drop with every step Oikawa took away from him, every moment that went past. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what would happen. Oikawa would get back together with Iwaizumi like he was supposed to, and he’d forget about Yamaguchi, like he was supposed to, and everything would go back to how it was before. Except Yamaguchi was weak. Too weak to face being without Oikawa now that he’d known him. Too weak to resist the temptation of more time together. Every time he told himself, it was the last time. This time he’d let go and move one. But deep down he knew he was lying to himself – hell this whole thing was just him lying to himself. He couldn’t let Oikawa go, not when he was so close. But he knew that this would be the closest he’d ever get. He didn’t want to know what it would be like to have Oikawa walk into class on Monday and not even look at him, too busy fussing over Iwaizumi’s bed hair or flirting with some new toy to make Iwaizumi jealous. He closed his eyes, taking a calming breath and allowing himself to ‘feel’ the freckles that dotted his body, mirrored in the sky above. Concentrating, he began to push some of them across his skin, sliding them back along the paths they’d drifted along until he opened his eyes.

               Blinking for a moment to adjust to the orange light of the setting sun, Yamaguchi sighed, defeated, and looked around for a hopefully clean spot to sit. There never was. Walking over to the stairs, he brushed off some of the fresh snow and sat down, looking down at his watch to check the time. Quarter past six. Oikawa would be here soon, so he rubbed his eyes dry, hoping they wouldn’t be red by the time he arrived. He didn’t want Oikawa to think he’d been crying before their date.


End file.
